nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Del Doxon
Del Doxon was a male historian in the Sixth Age campaign played by Hoyce. History Del Doxon was born 52 years ago to Sharon and Michael Doxon in the small village of Mountain's Home in the Pocono Mountains. His family was poor and regarded somewhat poorly by the neighborhood as they followed an odd sect of religion called the Deadites. The family had been a well respected group of religious leaders generations ago but Del’s Great Grandfather converted the religion to Deaditeism and the community has viewed them with skepticism ever since. Del’s family was his parents and several siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins all living in close proximity. All were devout Deadites and Del learned to read and the tenants of the religion quickly. In spite of their poor reputation and strange religious beliefs they family genuinely attempted to help the community and wished well for them, but their preaching about how everyone was already dead and in hell for the sins committed on earth and would only ever be reborn over and over in this hell for them was off-putting to say the least. Needless to say the family was very pious and in spite of how they were viewed and supported the town’s leadership as well. Since Deaditeism preaches that you are already suffering for your sins and little else matters, the Doxon’s were primarily doing this for expediency and to try to survive and help the community as it helped them. Though their religion did not necessarily preach helping people just to help them, they were smart and pragmatic enough to realize that helping the community would help themselves as well. Del, however, saw the darkness in his town at an early age. When he was a mere 7 years old he watched the town mayor, Eli Venable, brutally strangle a 15 year old girl in a hidden alley. Del never found out what it was about but he ran home and told his parents. They informed Del that it did not matter as she was dead and in Hell like the rest of them and that her sins must have been so bad when she was on Earth that she was being punished more than most to be so horribly attacked. Del never brought it up again. Mountain's home was fairly small and the towns leaders primarily paid nearby mercenaries for defense. This proved to be in error one autumn when a dispute with the mercenaries left the town without protection. The nearby raiders of Toby Hanna took advantage and attacked, killing many. During the battle 16 year old Del was pressed into service and fought to defend his home along with the rest of the family. At 18 Del was chosen by his family to leave and spread the word to other communities. There was a large celebration to honor Del before he left, however the girl he was courting, Sandee Gurley, was far less pleased. She was horribly hurt when Del announced he’d be leaving, and she cursed him and ran off. Del never saw her again. Del left and wandered from place to place, bringing the word of the Deadites to where he went. He often preached on street corners to a gathering and was frequently driven out of town for preaching his “truths.” He ranged as far west as Ohio, as far North as New England and as far South as Virginia. He did all he could to encourage others and teach the word of the Deadites. When folks were interested he happily taught them all he knew and gave them tips to start a sect in their hometown. However for every convert he seemed to gain he was thrown out of three towns (sometimes violently.) Only recently he has found himself back in New Jersey, an area that proves more than most other places that they were, indeed, in Hell. Personality Del is fairly friendly and nice, however he is a devout Deadite and as such believes that any ill will that a person suffers is a result of the horrific sins they committed while on Earth. This extends also to things that Del himself may do or need to do to someone. That said, Del is pragmatic enough to realize that if you are friendly and nice, you are more likely to receive the same response in return. If Del is given a rude or violent response, then perhaps that person giving was a bad sinner before coming to Hell and deserved the bump on the head Del needed to administer with his staff. Del has been wandering the roads for 34 years and it has left him weathered and older looking than his age. However his age has left its mark on him and he is not as fast or strong as he once was. He is still quite charming however, and his sermons are as spell binding as they’ve ever been. Del has traveled in the company of others from time to time, but usually for a limited time and never for any great adventures. Category:Sixth Age